


doi ydoa buzip threoms mredr fun temi

by Bon (PlagueButt)



Category: LISA (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Multi, Nonsense, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueButt/pseuds/Bon





	doi ydoa buzip threoms mredr fun temi

one day de. yadp shod up @ dios howz  
but vuzxo answurd teh dor  
(d yrdo dint kno dat buzz lvid wit dio)  
"wow hey bizz lunge tim no sea"  
"hey asshol why u her"  
"wow vizuo why u call me asshole what i do"  
"YOU KNO WATH U DID FUCK OFF"  
then dio herd buzz yell "bizzo, pls fo no t yell at de yead"  
buzzo just liety fr yeaf in but he was stl mad  
"dr yafdo i so glad u showd up" said dio  
"well i;m not flgad" sad buzzo  
do just glard at buzop.  
"nway why u want me hrere" asksd dre ueyafo  
"beecusz i stll want fcuk u"  
buxzo was an upsedt at thsi devlopmtnet  
"BU I THOGUTH U LOVD ME DOI-SAMA"  
"i do lvoe u vbuxz burt i also loev dr yafod n i nedvr fgot 2 fck hm bfror"  
vbuxxo dceifded to swalwoew prde adn hrav rthresmo wit dio n der yead..........  
tneh frter it wuz ovre buxzo kliil dre uydoa  
doi dndnt crea tho

end


End file.
